


You Feel like Hurtin'?

by BDBriggs



Series: Briggs the Seeker [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, F/M, Not super graphic but definitely there, The romance is secondary to the fighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBriggs/pseuds/BDBriggs
Summary: Some idiot thugs make the mistake of confronting Briggs for her coin purse.Based off the prompts, "You feel like hurtin'? 'Cause I can hurt!" and "You know what? Here you go. On the house."





	You Feel like Hurtin'?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and self-indulgent. I love to write about her doing bad-ass things haha ^.^

“You feel like hurtin’? ‘Cause I can hurt!” Briggs growled, lips drawn up in a feral snarl. Her attackers hardly looked deterred—if nothing else, they looked vaguely amused.

Granted, Briggs couldn’t quite blame them. The thugs had come across a small and unassuming woman in a plain dress, a coin purse tied around her waist. The coin was their objective; it was nothing personal, Briggs knew, they thought they’d found some easy pickings.

They chose their prey poorly.

Briggs didn’t have any weapons on her, unfortunately, while two of the thugs wielded swords and the third wielded a large two-handed hammer. She brought her fists up in front of her, ready to fight. The thugs glanced between each other, amused. The one with the hammer gestured to his left, and the thug on that side charged towards Briggs.

The poor idiot thought she was defenseless without a weapon and didn’t even try to use his sword. He grabbed at her with his free hand, but Briggs twirled out of his grip. The movement placed her closer to the thug than he expected, and he stumbled backwards. Briggs grabbed his sword wrist in a crushing grip and twisted, causing him to drop the sword with a cry. By then, the other sword-thug had moved to join is fellow in the fray.

Briggs ignored the first thug to deal with the second, who was better prepared than the first and harder to disarm. He swung his sword in a wide arc, which Briggs narrowly dodged. She ducked and spun out of his reach, waiting for an opening. On the tail end of a swing he lost his footing for a moment, just enough for Briggs to get in a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell heavily to the ground and didn’t get up. Briggs thanked her lucky star that she’d worn a dress with a plain, flowy skirt that she could move easily in.

The first thug was back up by this point, though he held his sword stiffly. The thug with the hammer looked like he might intervene at this point, too, holding his hammer at the ready. Briggs snarled again and charged the first thug. She fought him with her fists, this time, throwing punches mercilessly at his face and ribs. The poor bastard didn’t know how to fight in such close quarters with his sword, which he quickly dropped in the dirt to jump into the fistfight in earnest. His fist caught her jaw; Briggs broke his nose in retribution. He caught her in the ribs, and she reached out to grab him and smash his face with the leverage, but he twisted and elbowed her in the face. Her nose didn’t quite crunch, but blood flowed down to her chin. The thug was wrong if he thought that would slow her, however; Briggs delivered a swift kick to his crotch and he went down with a howl.

The leader of the thugs wasted no time in charging her. It quickly became clear that he didn’t know how to use his hammer; he swung it in wide, slow arcs with no care for balance or aim. Briggs grinned wildly. On the tail end of one of his swings, she grabbed the hammer with both hands and twisted it out of his grip. She hefted it with a grunt—the thing was _heavy_ —and turned back to the now-weaponless thug. She twirled the thing once, twice, and finally delivered a harsh blow that sent him flying into the forest.

Briggs turned back to the first thug, who was actually standing back up to fight her again. Briggs grinned at him, well aware of how manic she looked. “You know what? Here you go. On the house.” She twirled herself around to gain momentum and flung the hammer at him. It hit him straight in the ribs with an audible _crunch_ , and he went down for good.

“Anyone else?” Briggs yelled into the forest, fists up.

Silence answered her, until a slow clapping started up from behind her. Briggs whipped around, fists held at the ready, only to find _King Varian_ , of all people, clapping in the middle of the road. He wore hunting leathers, a simple sword hung on his hip, and a knapsack slung over his shoulders.

“The poor idiots didn’t stand a chance,” he said at last. He stepped over the second thug’s prone form on his way over to her. “That was impressive, dear lady. Color me impressed.”

Briggs lowered her hands and smirked at him. “I can hold my own without weapons,” she said.

Varian nodded. “A wise skill, for a rogue. I was referring to your use of a weapon twice your weight, however.”

Briggs eyed the hammer, which still rested on top of the first thug. “I trained as a paladin in my youth,” she admitted. “I am familiar with heavy weapons, though I preferred greatswords.”

Varian hummed. “Impressive, my lady,” he repeated. He reached into his pack and handed her a handkerchief. “For your nose,” he said.

Too late, Briggs remembered the blood streaming from her nose, down her chin, and onto her dress. She spared a thought to her now-frayed hair and dirtied dress and winced. She must look ridiculous. When she had wiped herself clean of blood as best as possible, Varian offered her his arm, which he linked through hers.

“I am glad I decided to walk out this way,” he said drily, “else I might have missed the show. May I walk you back home?”

Briggs might have clobbered him over the head, if he were anyone else, for offering. Instead she rolled her eyes and led him down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
